1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to diapers and more particularly pertains to a new interconnected undergarment and diaper combination for allowing the effective combined use of a reusable undergarment and a disposable diaper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of diapers is known in the prior art. More specifically, diapers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,578,072; 2,273,542; U.S. Patent Des. 345,015; U.S. Patent Nos. 3,406,688; 4,505,706; and 5,304,161.
In these respects, the interconnected undergarment and diaper combination according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing the effective combined use of a reusable undergarment and a disposable diaper.